


Ein Gruß an einen Mitsoldaten

by RiseFromTheInk



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseFromTheInk/pseuds/RiseFromTheInk
Summary: Ruhe in Frieden
Comments: 1





	Ein Gruß an einen Mitsoldaten

Gestern gegen Mittag wurde mein Bruder tot in seinem Bett gefunden. Er wird keine Geschichten mehr machen können Nicht zu vergessen Mai 1984 bis Oktober 2020


End file.
